Siempre nos quedarán los Besos
by Cuits
Summary: Es un pequeño Drabble situado justo al terminar En Ami con Mulder enfadado y Scully algo indignada y besos


Mulder respiró hondo una vez más mientras trataba de abstraerse de la voz de Scully divagando sobre las grandes cualidades humanas del Fumador, y de lo alto y guapo y maravilloso que era y de cómo huiría con él cualquier otro día sin pensarselo dos veces.

-... no digo que no sea un ser despreciable pero no crea que exista nadie tan perverso que no haya tenido jamás un momento de bondad y creo... creo que me dijo la verdad... o algo de verdad.

Bueno, quizá no exáctamente lo alto y guapo y maravilloso que era y cómo huiría con él cualquier otro día sin pensarselo dos veces pero el discurso era lo bastante parecido como para que a Mulder le diesen ganas de tirarse por la ventana, hundir el puño en la pared y vomitar. Y no precisamente en ese orden.

Miró una vez más a su alrededor, las paredes vacías le miraban de vuelta burlándose de ellos.

Dio media vuelta y sin mediar palabra inició el camino de vuelta por el pasillo hacia la puerta de entrada, podía jurar que el techo y el techo estaban más cerca el uno del otro con cada minuto que permanecía en aquel edificio

-Mulder

Sonó como una advertencia que eligió ignorar y siguió caminando como si en vez de su nombre hubiese escuchado el volar de una mosca

-¡Mulder!

Ni siquiera aminoró el paso y al eco de sus pasos golpeando el suelo se unió el repiqueteo de los tacones de Scully a su espalda

-¡Mulder espera!

Tampoco hubiese parado entonces de no ser porque la mano de Scully había alcanzado su brazo derecho a apenas unos metros de la puerta de salida haciéndole girar sobre sí mismo para encararla. Le dolían las mandíbulas de apretar los dientes y abrir la boca para algo que no fuese blasfemar a pleno pulmón parecía algo totalmente imposible. Si empezaba a hablar de nuevo el Fumador, _su novio_, tendría que hacer algo bastante drástico. Trepanarse el cráneo con el tacón de Scully probablemente.

-Al menos podías contestarme.

Evitó conscientemente mirarla a los ojos desviando la mirada hacia un punto incierto del final del vacío pasillo del que posiblemente aparecería un niño montado en triciclo seguido deJack Nicholson en un par de minutos para completar aquella pesadilla.

Ahí estaba frente a él. Su Scully; sana, salva y perfecta. Con su pelo rojo brillando delicado, su piel perfumada de diosa irlandesa y su traje inmaculado sin arrugas. Calmada, como si no pasase nada, como si una excursión con el diablo fuese pura rutina o peor aún, como si dicha excursión no hubiese pasado nunca.

- No tengo nada que decirte

Con todos los hirientes dobles sentidos que aquella frase pudiese tener. Hubiese querido abofetearla como Glen Ford a Rita Haitworh solo para ver resquebrajarse un milímetro la máscara de normalidad que se había puesto y si él no hubiese sido Fox Mulder y ella Dana Scully lo hubiese hecho.

Podía haber muerto. Scully podía haber muerto y el mundo se hubiese parado, dejado de girar y colapsado sobre el Sol, la realidad se habría echo cachitos desmenuzándose como la arena del desierto y ella le miraba con sus increíbles ojos cristalinos como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Mulder...

-No quiero hablar

La mano de Scully que había estado su brazo derecho durante todo aquel tiempo retrocedió como si de repente su piel quemase.

-No creo que me merezca esto Mulder

-He dicho que no quiero hablar

Estaba siendo un jodido cabrón hijo de puta y lo sabía, es más, lo sabía y le daba igual solo quería verla enfurecer y odiarle tanto como se odiaba así mismo por hacerla aquello, tanto como la odiaba a ella por haberse ido.

-No siempre se trata de lo que TÚ quieres Mulder ¿Qué pasa con lo que YO quiero?

-Está bien, hablemos. ¿De qué quieres hablar¿del tiempo¿de la liga de beisball? no sé ¿Qué has hecho este fin de semana? yo no mucho a parte de remover cielo y tierra tratando de encontrarte

El que había fallado estrepitosamente en su empeño lo dejó conscientemente fuera de la conversación, ya se autoflagelaría más tarde por aquello y por el resto de cosas buenas de su vida que había conseguido mandar a la mierda.

-¿Qué quieres de mi, Mulder? -La luz del día se colaba por las redijas de las ventanas y las puertas y se esparcía por el piso vacío y parecía penumbra en comparación al brillo furioso de los ojos de Scully, con los labios rojos de rabia más guapa de lo que nadie en el mundo había sido en toda su vida- tú te hubieses ido sin pensarlo si te lo hubiese ofrecido a tí

-No es lo mismo

Por supuesto que no era lo mismo. Cuando él se había ido quedaba Scully para salvarle, para hacer las cosas que se deben hacer como se deben hacer y el único riesgo era su vida ¿Cómo se podía vivir en un universo en el que él tiene la responsabilidad única de salvarla¿En qué clase de mundo Scully podría morir mientras él permanecía sano y salvo? Había como un par de milenios luz de diferencia

-Pues explícamelo Mulder porque a mi me parece exactamente igual

Tuvo que besarla. Tuvo que avalanzarse sobre ella y deslizar su mano derecha por su nuca, entre su pelo y atraerla hacia su boca para besarla mientras la arrinconaba contra la pared del pasillo. Tuvo que besarla porque era besarla o matarla y la segunda no era realmente una opción.

La besó como si pudiese atacarla con cada embestida de su lengua, como si le fuese la vida en cada mordisco de sus labios y pudiese hacerla entender todo si solo continuaba besándola dos minutos más, cuatro, seis... solo metiendo la mano por debajo de la blusa acariciando con presión suficiente para dejar un ligero rastro enrojecido.

Era seguir besándola o morir y siempre era preferible la primera opción así que siguió besándola sin parar ni para aprovisionarse de oxígeno como es debido, continuó besándola contra la pared por cada uno de los minutos que había estado desaparecida y cuando su mano derecha bajó de la nuca para esconderse debajo de la blusa y la izquierda levantó el peso de Scully desde un punto estratégico de la parte trasera de su muslo, debajo de la falda no tuvo más remedio que seguir besándola, sus las piernas de Scully rodeando su cintura y sus dedos delicados enmarañándole el pelo, no pudo parar de besarla.

A veces, cuando se acaban las palabras todavía se quedan los besos


End file.
